Ary Kess
Ary Kess was a female Human Jedi Padawan. Biography Time of Peace HotS - Ary and Korr Matan were send by the Jedi to meet with Bria Tharen on Tatooine. They arrive there and leave their Consular-class Cruiser at the hands of Peli Motto when they traveled to the cantina. Here Ary and Korr meet Bria and while she is sceptic at first, Ary manages to convince her they were the real deal after revealing a holo of Miir Bookuun. They recieve a set of datacards. Ary comes to the realization that Bria is looking for Kian Shun because she is romanticallly involved. This makes Ary believe the same about her situation with Korr and later aboard their cruiser, Ary enters Korr's room and closes the door. The Clone Wars Star Wars - Fallen Order She was inside the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when her training group was meditating and decided to venture through the Jedi Temple. She noticed how many Jedi Temple Guard were patrolling the corridors and after Jocasta Nu told her to return to her quarters, she also found out how little Clone Trooper detachments usually outside the Jedi Temple were all gone. She rounds up her fellow Padawans to covertly patrol the corridors as well, when later one of the fellow Padawans alerts Ary to the fact that someone is coming through the front gate. Horrified, they learn that the gatekeeper is murdered and in comes Anakin Skywalker ahead of a huge legion of Clone Troopers. Ary and her fellow Padawans watched in horror as Anakin Skywalker and the 501st Legion slaughtered the Jedi below in the Archives. While a few of the Padawans want to go help, Ary tries to stop them, knowing it is futile. Still a few go in and Ary almost goes too, when Serra Keto and a few more arrive and hold them back. Serra convinces them that they should not throw away their life and try to escape and regroup with other Jedi. Ary and the others are told to go to the Council Chambers, it should be safe there, but they are engaged by Clone Troopers again and Petro and Byph sacrifice themselves so that Ary and the others can get to the Holocron Vault, where there is a way out of the Temple. Ary follows Serra Keto and the other Padawans through the hidden hallways of the Temple towards the Holocron Vaults, where there is a way out. On their way there, a few of the other Padawans are tempted to rejoin the battle against the 501st Legion but Serra and later also Ary manage to convince them not to. Once they arrive in the Holocron Vaults, Serra instructs them to gather a few important Holocrons and get out through the hidden entrance. Serra then decides to split from the group and get to the Council Chambers and Ary realizes this might be the opportunity they need to leave undetected. Unfortunately this proves incorrect, when Clone Assassins crash through the ceiling and attack them. They lose a few Padawans, but do manage to escape much to Ary's delight.